1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rod member for an eyelash perm for use when a permanent is to be applied to eyelashes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly in makeup for women, in order to make the features of the face more clear it is important to make the eyes appear large to people. In order to do this it is effective to make the eyelashes go in an upward direction, and conventionally, an eyelash curler is generally used to make the eyelashes face upwards, making the eyes appear large. Note, however, that the eyelash curler mentioned above merely puts a crease or wrinkle into the eyelashes; therefore, as time passes the eyelashes return to their original condition and it is necessary for a person to fix the eyelashes a number of times in one day. Thus, in recent years a practice has developed of applying to the eyelashes the kind of permanent that is applied to the hair on one""s head.
Conventionally, for the rod that is used to apply the permanent to the eyelashes a rod is used having a construction as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, in which an adhesive layer 2 is applied to the outer periphery of a rod member 1 having a small diameter, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. Sho 59-87701 (Japanese Utility Model Application No. Sho 57-181829). The rod member 1 of this rod is fixed adhesively to an eyelid 3 along the hairline of the eyelashes, and then the eyelashes are fixed adhesively to this rod member 1.
However, in the rod disclosed in the publication described above there were a number of problems such follow below.
Namely, since the rod is the rod member 1 having a small diameter, the surface area across which it touches the eyelid 3 is small; therefore, it is difficult to fix it in a stable fashion to the eyelid 3 along the hairline of the eyelashes, and also, it is difficult to secure stability during the process of applying the permanent. Further, that was a problem that unless a sufficiently experienced person applies the permanent liquid there was a risk of the permanent liquid dripping down to the eyelid 3. Further, there was a problem that the thickness of the rod member 1 is constant, so adaptation cannot be made to shorter eyelashes particularly at the inner canthus and the outer canthus, thus making it difficult to adhesively fix the rod member 1 to these shorter eyelashes, which causes instances in which it is difficult to achieve a well-balanced curve running from the inner canthus to the outer canthus. Additionally, there was also a problem of cases where if there is a sag in the eyelid 3, when the rod member 1 is fixed to the eyelid 3, there are instances when a part of the rod member 1 gets buried in the skin of the eyelid 3, and as a result, the portion of the rod member 1 receiving the eyelashes becomes smaller, and the portion of the eyelashes getting curled becomes smaller.
Further, in recent years it has been fashionable to dye the hair of the head in various colors and dye the eyebrows and eyelashes so as to match the hair of the head. However, in the case where the rod described above is used to apply the permanent, after applying the permanent the rod has to be removed before the eyelashes can be dyed.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances. Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a rod for an eyelash perm in which a permanent can be applied to the entirety of the eyelashes, the procedures at the time of applying the permanent are easy and do not require an experienced person, and additionally, it is possible to apply the permanent in a stable state. A secondary object of the invention is to provide a rod for an eyelash perm capable of dying the eyelashes after applying the permanent.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to a first aspect of the present invention, a rod member for an eyelash perm is characterized in that:
the rod member comprises a soft resin and comprises a plate-shaped base portion and a rod portion formed to one edge of the base portion; and,
the rod portion formed to the one edge of the base portion projects to a front surface side of the base portion in a shape of a cross section of a substantial semi-circle, and extends along the one side of the base portion;
the front side surface of the base portion is an eyelashes fixing surface for eyelashes to cross over the rod portion and be fixed to by means of an appropriate adhesive material; and
the back surface of the base portion is an eyelid adhering surface for an eyelid to be adhered to by means of an appropriate adhesive material.
According to the structure, the base portion is plate-shaped and the eyelid adhering surface, which is the back surface of the base portion, is adhered to the eyelid by means of an appropriate adhesive material; therefore the contact surface area with the eyelid is large, so the fixing thereof to the eyelid can be performed easily and in a stable state, and also, the stability can be secured while performing the application of the permanent. Further, the base portion can effectively prevent the permanent liquid from dripping down to the eyelid. Further, even in the case where there is a sag in the eyelid there is no risk of the base portion being buried skin. Also, for the fixing of the eyelid, the eyelashes cross over the rod member and the tips thereof are fixed to the eyelashes fixing surface by means of an appropriate adhesive material; therefore, this procedure can be performed easily and in a secure fashion. Further, in the case where the eyelashes are to be dyed after the applying of the permanent, the adhesive material fixing the eyelashes to the eyelashes fixing surface is removed, and the eyelashes can be dyed while the eyelid is still fixed to the rod member for the eyelash perm, and by dying the eyelashes in this state, the base portion can effectively prevent the dye from dripping down to the eyelid.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, in the first aspect of the invention, the rod member for the eyelash perm is characterized in that the thicknesses of both end portions of the rod member extending laterally are thinner than the thickness of a middle portion of the rod member.
According to the structure, even relatively short eyelashes at the inner canthus and the outer canthus can be made to cross over the rod portion and the tip ends thereof can be fixed, and a well-balanced curl running from the inner canthus to the outer canthus can be achieved.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, in the first or the second aspect of the invention, the rod member for the eyelash perm is characterized in that the rod member, the eyelashes fixing surface, and the eyelid adhering surface are all formed in a curved fashion.
According to the structure, it is possible to fit the member easily onto an eyelid, which is three-dimensionally rising, and the fixing can be performed in a stable state.